


[银土] 和小伙伴一起目睹长辈开车

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	[银土] 和小伙伴一起目睹长辈开车

事件起因是白天班上有人说起学校晚上闹鬼的传闻，讲得绘声绘影，当下土方和银时都微微抖了一下。同桌又高同步率的两人自然没错过对方的细微反应，马上一边掩饰自己的害怕一边呛起对方了来，吵着吵着就演变成了两人晚上要一起偷偷在校园夜游一圈，证明自己胆量的约定了

当晚宿舍晚点名后，两人悄悄翻墙而出，趁着夜色摸进了校园  
夜晚的校园静悄悄的，原本没什么，但想起白天听到的传闻两人都有点发抖  
突然有什么声音传来，“你你你听到了吗？”，两人嘴唇颤抖看向对方，“该不会是那个(*幽灵)…吧？”  
“怎、怎么可能是那个(*幽灵)呢？”  
“那你去看看”  
“为什么不是你去！你该不会是害怕了吧？”  
“你才怕勒、走就走，一起过去”  
“不不不，阿银我想去厕所呢，多串先去看看吧”  
“你这混蛋果然是怕了吧！快承认认输！”  
“小声点啊！你要让那个(*幽灵)发现我们吗！虽然阿银我是绝对不怕他的！(气音)”  
“那你就给老子走前面啊！(气音)”  
“多串你才要走前面啊，阿银我这是要保护你的背后呢！(气音)”

两人推推攘攘哆哆嗦嗦地前进，然而拐过转角，看到的场景却让他们都掉下了下巴  
只见前面教职员室亮着灯，而里面桂正衣衫不整地和高杉吻成一团  
“什么？原来假发和矮杉是这种关系吗？”银时惊讶的问道  
“白痴，你是有多迟钝，他们两个平时也没怎么隐瞒吧”，土方吐槽，他惊讶的主要是没想到会撞见两位老师这样火辣的场景，要知道桂现在上身的衣服已经快跟没穿一样垂挂着了，高杉的手还各种在他身上游移，其中一只手甚至伸到了裤子里！对高中的少年来说这真是有点太刺激了  
土方红着脸扯了扯银时的袖子，“喂，我们快走吧”  
“干嘛走啊，这么难得的机会当然要靠近点看啦！”，银时反手扣住土方的手，拉着他到正对着教职员室窗户的花坛后藏好  
土方反应过来时自己已经跟银时一起并排蹲在花坛后了，“喂！我才不要跟你一起当偷窥狂！我要先走了！”  
“哼，多串君该不会是想趁机先遛回家吧？我就说你一定是怕鬼，不敢在晚上的校园停留！”  
“我才不怕！”  
“那难道你是在害臊？”，银时凑到土方耳边低语，“也是，好学生土方同学连A片都没看过吧？”  
银时的气息呼在肌肤上，土方红了耳垂，一把推开他就要起身，“没看过又怎样啦！跟这才没有关系！”  
银时用力一扯，把土方扯到自己和花坛中间，两手撑在土方两侧，挡住他离开的路径“既然没看过就来看看吧！这还是现场的呢！”  
“才不要！会被高杉宰了的！”  
“嘘～你小声点我们就不会被发现的”  
土方你你我我了几声，却想不出还有什么理由，他可不想被这混蛋看低，当成不敢看活春宫的弱渣  
他扭头转回去看向室内，然而室内此刻的景象又让他瞬间沸腾得直想马上闭眼－－桂完全被扒光了，双腿大开坐在办公桌上，高杉正弯身亲吻他的胸口，一手则在为他手淫  
“多串要张大眼睛好好看呀！还是你不敢？”，银时低笑  
土方连忙把闪躲的视线对回那羞人的画面上，烟蓝的眼睛瞪得大大的，“我当然敢了，这才没什么！”，但耳垂都殷红着化不开的血色  
银时从他身后靠了上来，在他耳边轻声说道“阿银我来教多串怎么看A片能最爽吧”，虽然两人的身体间还有缝隙，并没有直接相贴，但银时的体温还是从后方传了过来，甜腻的草莓糖味好像包裹到了土方身上

“混蛋你离我远一点！别贴着我！恶心死了！”，土方不知为何一阵心慌，小声地骂着，一边推着银时手臂想离开他的桎栲  
“阿银我这样只是要防止多串你逃跑而已，而且靠近点讲话小声点才不会被他们发现呀，啊别分心了，你快看，矮杉在舔假发那里了”  
“我自己会看你别描述出来啊啊啊！”  
“嘘~你不觉得这样更有感觉吗？我跟你说，看A片就是要把主角想像成自己，现在，你就想像自己是假发”，银时压低的声音听起来特别有磁性，好像带动着土方耳边的空气都震动着，震得土方耳下细嫩的肌肤一阵酥麻，“你正一丝不挂，有个人正在服侍你…他温柔的亲吻你的身体，就像矮杉对假发做的一样…他的舌尖在你的乳头打转，把你舔得湿漉漉的，然后他一路向下…”  
土方觉得这太过荒唐又羞耻，但他无法控制自己不断飙升的体温，他听到自己心跳碰咚碰咚加速的声音，甚至自己颈动脉血液汩汩流动的声音  
他微微挪动身体，想离银时远一点点，制服衬衫的布料却摩擦在身上，银时口中的画面就这么跃入了他脑海，好像真有个看不清的人影在触碰着自己  
他不知道自己的乳尖已挺立了起来，但他能感觉到自己的身体好像变得莫名的敏感，衣料擦在身上带来陌生的酥麻感  
“他握住了你的小弟弟，上下摩挲，像矮杉现在这样，他从根部慢慢向上舔着，他舔到你龟头下方的系带，这边是小弟弟最敏感的地方，他集中攻击…”，银时继续在土方耳边低声说着，土方羞耻地发现自己硬了，“他的舌头灵活地绕着你的龟头舔了一圈…他慢慢地张口，把你整个含了进去…”，银时说得很缓慢，一字一句都好像爱抚在土方的肌肤上，土方开始觉得自己下身肿胀得难受  
“他温热的口腔包裹着你…他施了点力，给你紧密的包覆感…”  
土方的汗水流了下来，他咬住自己的嘴唇，努力忍着下身陌生的情欲，从没想过这种事的他完全不知所措，他双手抓紧花坛边缘，苦苦忍耐着  
“他上下吞吐着你的性器，带给你摩擦的快感…”，银时的话语配合着眼前火热真实的画面灼烧着土方，他难受地轻微挪动蹲着的双腿，小心翼翼地想藉由裤裆的摩擦舒缓下身的疼痛  
“怎么了？呵，多串这是受不了了吗？”，银时轻笑  
土方回头狠狠瞪他了一眼，但他微红的眼眶泛着水光，紧咬着的嘴唇仿佛在诉说着委屈，看得银时一愣  
他从没想过自己的死对头居然能看起来这么的…可口？  
原本自己只是想调戏一下他，看他羞怒的样子，但现在…  
他神鬼差使地伸出手，隔着制服裤子握住了土方的性器  
“啊！混蛋自然卷！你做什么！”，土方小声地惊叫  
银时自己也愣了一下，但随即他笑了笑，嗯，这样感觉也不错，“放轻松，我只是想帮你，多串你很难受吧？”  
银时另一只手也伸了过去，拉开了土方制服裤的拉链，土方慌张地挣扎着想推开他，银时却整个从后方压制了上来，他抓住土方双腕，用一手将它们固定在花坛上，另一只手再次探向敞开的裤头，拨开底裤抓住了那高高翘起的硬物  
土方一个战栗，就想破口大骂，银时即时在他耳边嘘了一声，阻止了他，“乖一点，你不想被矮杉发现吧”  
“放松点，我这是在帮你，会很舒服的”  
土方压根不相信这混蛋会那么好心，但现在自己的要害被掌握在他手中，自己也不敢轻举妄动  
银时手掌轻轻在土方的性器上滑动，摩擦带来陌生的酥麻感电得土方惊呼了一声，那声音难以形容，他连忙闭紧嘴，无法置信自己会发出这种羞耻的声音  
银时摸上蕈头，摸到一手湿滑的前列腺液，“啧啧，多串君真是太色情了，居然湿成这样”，借着清液的润滑，银时的手掌很顺利地在土方的性器上滑动，他带着节奏来回撸动，缓缓向下抚慰每一吋柱身，而在向上磨过系带和冠沟的时候则稍微紧缩手掌，带给青涩的肉茎强烈的刺激  
“混、混蛋…你别…这样”，土方喘着气手指扣紧花坛，身体无力地向后靠在银时怀里  
“不舒服吗？这样应该很爽吧？”，银时在土方耳边低笑，满意地看到死对头眼睛半阖，瞳孔扩散，迷茫而失焦  
陌生的情潮从鼠蹊部冲刷到全身，土方现在只能紧咬牙关，抵抗要让人灭顶的快感  
银时一边转动着手掌，玩弄着土方的性器，一边继续转播高杉和桂的动态，“假发射了呢，啧啧，矮杉居然吞下去了，真是色情”  
“假发现在被摆成大开的M字腿呢，唔原来男人之间是用那里呀，矮杉塞了一根手指进去了，看起来很紧啊…多串张开眼呀，别逃避，好好看呢”，银时松开扣着土方双腕的手，捏着土方的脸，逼他继续看向那更加淫靡的画面  
“假发看起来很舒服呢，主动扭着身体去迎合矮杉的手指呢，多串想不想也体验一下呢？假发的屁股现在吞下了两只手指了呢，多串的屁股一定也可以的吧”，土方快要被这情色的情景和话语逼疯了，他的浏海完全被汗水打湿，散乱地贴在额头上，让他整个人看起来更加色气  
银时感到土方的性器变得更加紧绷，知道他就快高潮了，反而故意放慢手掌律动的速度，只轻轻的摩擦柱体的根部，把土方吊在不上不下的位置  
“我…我才不要…啊…你别玩了…快让我射…”，土方忍不住扭腰把自己的性器往银时掌心送去，想增加摩擦的力度  
“多串怎么可以这样就射了呢～这么早就射是早泄呢！你得再撑久一点才行”，银时放开土方的性器，转而向下把玩柔嫩的囊袋，致力于让他发出更多难耐的呻吟，“矮杉现在插入了三根手指了呢，他这样来回抽插就像性交的动作一样呢”，银时边说扣着土方下巴的手也探向了土方的嘴巴，趁着土方喘息的时候钻了两只手指进去  
“呜…你做什…么…快拿…出去”，土方用舌头推拒着银时的手指，一下就把银时的手指弄得湿漉漉的，却完全没能将他们推出口中  
“模拟性交啊，你看矮杉就是这样插着假发的”，银时边说边用手指在土方口中抽插，并时不时玩弄一番那柔软的小舌  
土方被他弄得无法合拢嘴巴，唾液不受控制地流了出来  
“不要这样…”，土方想撑起身体逃开银时的戏弄，却在银时再次握住他肉棒的时候瘫软了回去  
银时放过他的嘴巴，转而用湿透的手指隔着制服揉捏土方的乳头，下方的手也再次律动了起来，“多串你看，矮杉把他的兄弟插进去假发那里了呢，动得真快啊，他们两个看起来都很爽啊，多串不想试试？”  
土方隔着眼前的水气看着两位老师大力交合的火热画面，一边被死对头玩弄着身体上下两处，只觉烈火焚身，全身的血管好像都要一一爆裂，他真的禁受不住了，终于扭头看向银时，从认识以来第一次向这混蛋示弱，“银时…够了…放过我…”  
他精致的俊脸此刻双颊泛红，汗水蒸腾，水雾的蓝眸上睫毛轻轻颤动，柔软的红唇湿润，微微开阖着唤着银时的名字，那带着呜咽声的示弱呼唤和这动人的景致魇住了银时  
银时被蛊惑般地低头吻了下去，含住了那诱人的红唇  
银时的动作吓到了土方，他瞪大双眼完全没想到这总是跟自己吵吵闹闹的家伙会亲自己，他想扭头回去，避开银时的吻，却被银时扣住脑勺大力侵占口中的方圆之地  
银时其实也有点被自己吓到，他从没有思考过自己和土方的关系，只是平时和这家伙斗嘴就很开心，更喜欢看他被自己气得跳脚的样子  
他很清楚，亲吻和前面动口动手的调戏都不一样，意义完全不同  
但他忍不住了，这家伙吻起来太过甜美，他完全不想放开，而一想到要是有别人能看到这家伙刚刚那样的表情，能亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，他就气得完全无法忍受  
他大力的扫荡土方口中每个角落，汲取他口中的津液和空气，用力的吸吮把那红唇吸得肿胀不堪  
土方被他吻得无法思考，浑身瘫软，被放开时除了一直喘息什么也做不到  
银时凝视着瘫坐在自己身前喘气的土方，回想起这家伙平时那堆追求者，想到其中居然也有几个男的就一阵气愤(完全忘记自己当时知道时还拿这来取笑土方)  
此刻他很清楚，自己想要的不只是戏弄撩拨他了，这招蜂引蝶的家伙必须完全属于自己才行，他要吞噬他，占有他的一切，还要让他离不开自己！  
下定决心的银时一把抱起土方，抬腿向远处走去  
土方先是反射性环住银时脖颈，才接着反抗挣扎了起来，“喂！你干嘛？放我下来啊！”  
“别动，我们换个地方”  
能不被迫继续观看两个老师的活春宫土方也松了口气，也就不再挣扎，一时也忘了银时的危险性，就呆呆地赖在银时怀里休息(大概是刚刚被银时吻失了的魂还没回来)，任由他抱着自己移动

银时抱着土方来到校园最偏僻的角落，在一棵树下的草地放下土方  
他先掏出手机点了几下，再低下身把土方捞到自己怀中，低头再次吻了上去  
土方挣扎着，不懂这混蛋为何突然变成接吻狂魔，却很快又被吻得失神  
银时双手飞快解开土方的衬衫，然后再次握住土方稍微软化的性器  
濡湿的吻也从唇边慢慢下移，落在了土方敏感的脖颈，锁骨，再到胸前  
银时一边舔舐着土方的乳尖，一边技巧性的撸动土方的性器，很快土方的性器便再次硬得发胀了  
强烈的快感让土方忍不住扭动腰身并低声轻吟，在他再次快攀上巅峰的时候，银时又一把握紧了柱体的根部，阻止了他的发泄  
“呜…混蛋…放手…让我射啊…”，土方抓着银时的衣襟，身体扭动摩擦着银时，只想宣泄  
“多串答应我一件事我就让你射好不好”，银时低声在土方耳边说道  
土方的理智早就被银时的亲吻吻到不知何方去了，眼下又急着想发泄，想都不想便开口答应，“好…都答应你…你快点…”  
“那多串要和我做爱，像假发和矮杉那样”  
“好好…”  
“要让我进到你身体里”  
“就说好了嘛…你快点让我射啊…”  
银时得到自己想要的答覆后松开紧握的手掌，转用适度的力道和节奏撸动发胀的性器，并在滑过蕈头的时候特别旋转摩擦了一下，满意地看到那肉棒在自己掌中颤抖着喷射了出来，黏稠的白浊淋了自己一身  
土方一发泄完就软倒在了银时肩上，慢慢平复过急的呼吸心跳  
银时抚摸着他的背脊，低头亲吻他的黑发

随着呼吸的平复，土方的理智也缓慢逐渐回拢，呜哇，自己这是做了什么？ ！他刚刚射了银时一身？ ！ ！而且现在自己这是坐在银时的腿上？ ！ ！土方连忙想推开银时起身，却被银时手臂环住，银时的脸凑到土方面前，带着痞痞的笑意，“多串这是休息好了？那阿银我要继续啰？”  
银时说着就要再去亲土方，土方连忙伸手捂住银时的嘴巴，“你要干嘛？！继续什么？？”  
银时探出舌头舔了一下土方的掌心，吓得土方又飞速把手收了回去  
“当然是做爱啊，刚刚多串答应阿银的嘛“，银时边说手边滑到土方的屁股上，隔着裤子揉捏那两团弹性的臀肉  
“什么？！！”土方惊呆了，自己刚刚答应了什么，“不不，你放开我，这一定是有什么误会！”  
“哼，我就知道多串你会不认帐，阿银我可是录音了呢”，银时掏出手机，播放了刚刚两人对话的那段录音  
土方瞬间脸一阵红一阵白不断变幻，不不不，银时这是想插自己的屁股？ ！ ！怎、怎么可以！ ！ ！ “不是…这…一定是哪里搞错了…”  
“哼，原来好学生土方同学这么过分，自己答应的事居然不承认，”银时挺了挺腰，隔着裤子用自己硬胀的小兄弟顶了顶土方的臀部，“还只顾自己爽，爽完就不顾别人了，阿银我可是还硬着呢！”  
感到自己屁股下方的硬物和它的高热，土方羞红了脸，可是要被爆菊也太…土方突然想到刚刚高杉帮桂口交的画面，连忙说道，“那、那我用嘴巴帮你吧！呃…桂和高杉也有用嘴巴啊，而且嘴巴也算身体的一部分！你看，这完全符合我的承诺吧！”，土方紧张地看着银时，他知道自己这样耍赖很不要脸，但比起要被爆菊，他也只能豁出去了，现在就看这家伙能不能接受这样的说词了  
银时猩红的双眸意味深长地看着土方，看得土方心虚，直到土方心想大概没希望逃不了了的时候，银时才突然开口，“好，就用嘴巴吧，但你必须让我射出来才行”  
土方喜出望外，“好！当然会让你射出来！”

土方跪在银时身前，慢慢的伸手拉开银时的拉链，深呼吸了一口气，一把拉下了银时的内裤，银时肿胀的硬物弹了出来，土方呆了一下，还是视死如归般握了上去  
银时性器的热度烫了土方一下，他羞耻地回想刚刚看到高杉是怎么做的，还有银时的口述，低头伸出粉色的舌尖从肉柱的根部舔了上去  
银时粗喘了一声，虽然理论知识丰富，但没想到真的被舔能这么的舒服，而且看着土方的脸靠在自己小兄弟旁边就够他兴奋的了  
听到银时的喘息土方猜想自己是做对了，得意地勾了勾唇角，更大面积地上下舔舐肉棒，在舔到银时提过的系带时也加大力道着重攻击  
银时抓住一把地上的草，享受着土方的服务  
土方慢慢地舔到饱满的蕈头，舌尖在上面打转，等把整个肉柱都舔得湿答答的后，他才张嘴将端部一口含住  
过大的端部让他含的有点困难，不过他还是努力低头让自己吃进去更多，毕竟自己得让这混蛋射出来才行  
他小心的收起自己的牙齿，避免去磕碰到银时，握着肉棒努力吞吐着，汗水从他额前滑落，眼睛微眯着，整个画面看起来色情无比，但银时一边享受一边又很好的压抑住自己的冲动，自己可没打算就这么放过这家伙呢，他还要看更多这家伙更加淫荡色情的样子呢  
土方努力吞吐了好几分钟，嘴巴都酸痛了，但银时完全没有要射的迹象，土方努力回想高杉还做了什么，直起身先解开了银时的衬衫，伸手捏住银时的乳尖，再低头回去继续舔弄吞吐肉棒  
银时挑了挑眉，欣赏着土方努力的样子，时不时轻哼几声，给土方一点鼓励  
然而不管土方上下两边怎么努力，银时都还是没有要高潮的样子，“看来多串没办法用嘴巴让阿银射呢”，银时笑着说道，“我们还是直接来做吧？我想小小银应该会比较喜欢多串的屁股吧！”  
“我还可以”，土方瞪了他一眼，深吸了口气，握住肉棒往自己喉咙方向送去，被顶到咽喉的感觉非常难受，但土方强忍着呕吐反射努力为银时做着深喉，烟蓝的眼睛被逼出了生理性泪水，随着土方头部上下的律动落了下来  
银时把土方拉了起来，“好了别逞强了，我们还是从下面来吧”  
土方瞪着银时的肉棒，不甘心又没有任何办法  
银时抱着土方，亲了亲他漂亮的眼角，“放轻松，不会痛的，我保证会让你舒服的”  
土方无法习惯银时这样的亲密举动，羞红了脸，用力推开银时，“哼，要做就做，别这样黏腻腻的！”  
“好好，那多串自己把裤子脱了吧”，银时坐在原地，一肘撑在膝盖上，用猩红的眸子上下扫视土方的身体，少年的身体覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉，线条结实优美，胯骨一半被裤子遮挡住了，那下面会是怎么样的风景呢  
“脱就脱，谁怕谁”，土方一把脱下裤子，踢到了一旁，少年双腿修长，但练习剑道也练出了紧实俐落的肌肉  
银时吹了一声口哨，挑眉说道，“过来”  
土方不悦地走回银时面前，就被银时一把拉倒扑在了银时身上，“你干嘛！”  
银时握住土方的臀瓣揉了两把，在心里评价手感真好，一边笑道“帮你扩张啊，还是多串要自己来？ ”  
土方的脸被血色覆盖，撇头不再看他  
银时把手指伸到土方嘴前压了压柔软的红唇示意，土方不甘不愿地伸出粉舌把它们一一舔湿，那表情看得银时满心都是待会要把这妖精操得更狠一点的危险思想

银时让土方双腿大张坐在草地上，湿润的指尖按压着穴口的褶皱，把入口处的嫩肉压得稍微松软便挤入了一跟手指  
异物的入侵让土方难受的闷哼了一声，银时借着口水的润滑缓慢抽插着，待肠肉稍微放松适应后，便开始四处旋转按压，在指腹擦过肠道上壁一处凸起时，土方突然抽搐了一下，银时便开始集中挑逗那块区域  
“别、别碰那里”，陌生的电流好像从尾椎处窜过，土方握住银时的手腕，想把他的手指拉出去，银时顺着他的力道滑出手指，又并起两指一起插入，土方啊了一声  
土方往外拉的力道远控制不了银时，银时径直抽送着两指，时不时磨过土方敏感的小点  
土方握紧银时的手腕呜咽呻吟着，他想制止，却只让画面看起来更像是他握着银时的手来插自己，很快他的性器也再次硬了起来，高高翘起  
银时轻咬土方的耳廓，“多串真是太色了，拿阿银的手插自己屁股，还把自己插硬了呢！”  
“你、你胡说！…啊…呃…”土方瞪着他，但泛着水光的眼睛没有任何震慑力  
“才没胡说呢，你听，你的小穴多贪吃呀，还发出啧啧的水声呢”，银时在土方耳边交错舔弄和呼气，把土方弄得一颤一颤的  
土方羞耻得全身发红蜷曲，像煮熟的虾子，身下的手指增加到了三根，各种搅动捣乱着，土方忍不住叫停，“你别玩了、要做就快点…”  
“多串真是急色呀”，银时抽出手指，用自己滚烫的性器顶在穴口，突然空虚的穴口微微收缩着，仿佛想去吞吸前方炽热的硬物  
银时一个挺腰顶了进去，虽然扩张很充分，但突然被完全塞满土方还是难受的闷哼了一声  
银时拉开土方的双腿，缓缓的退出再推入，慢慢的，紧致的肠肉适应了硬物的入侵，不适感退去，酥麻的快感从每一吋嫩肉的摩擦开始叠加，越堆越高  
银时逐渐增加律动的速度，几下浅浅的抽插再穿插深深的撞击，麻痒占据了土方所有感知，他不自觉地屈起双腿抬高臀部，让银时进出地更加顺利  
银时勾起嘴角，一下下直捣在土方前列腺上，撞得土方压抑不住呻吟出声，“多串真紧，夹得小小银好舒服啊”  
羞耻的话语让土方忍不住收缩肠壁，把银时夹得粗喘一声，银时报复性地加重力道，不顾土方“别顶那里”的请求，径自一下一下挞伐着那块敏感的软肉  
土方抬眼就看到自己双腿大开，被银时压在身下恣意入侵的样子，又羞又气，他长腿一勾银时的劲腰，一个用力翻身，把银时压到了身下，自己坐在银时的小腹上，“哼，反正只要让你射了就好了吧，我自己来动！”  
明明一身凌乱，汗水遍布，喘息不停，却仍努力摆出居高临下的高傲姿态，银时只觉得这妖精性感得要了他的命，下身不受控制地又胀大了一圈  
土方闷哼一声，回过神来捶了一下银时胸口，用烟蓝的水眸凶狠的命令，“你不准动！”  
银时笑了笑，舔了舔唇应到，“好，你来”  
土方撑着银时的腹肌，努力抬臀再坐下，用小穴努力吞吐着硕大的硬物，却小心地避开自己的敏感点，他怕要是还没夹射银时自己就先到了那也太丢脸了  
银时好整以暇地观赏他的动作，把他每一丝喘息和所有微小的颤抖都收入眼底  
银时任由土方动了好一会才再次开口，“多串你这样太慢了，阿银我可到不了呢”  
土方想瞪他，却被他炽热深沉的视线烫得连忙转开眼，只能默默努力加快抬腰的速度，但这样一来他就无法控制好避开自己的敏感点，硕大的热铁不断捣在他前列腺上，他紧紧缩紧肠壁，无法控制地呻吟出声  
然而当他腰酸腿酸又快禁受不住过度的快感时，银时仍然不为所动的样子，他瘫软到银时身上喘息，小声抱怨“混蛋你怎么还不射啊”  
银时抱住他，亲了亲他的脸颊，“因为多串太好吃了，阿银我不想那么轻易放过你呢”  
“你！”  
“多串休息一下吧，体力活还是让阿银来吧”，银时坐起身，捧住土方的臀瓣，将他向上抛起，在他自由落下的时候则向上挺腰重重捣到肠道最深处，他快速的动作，两人肌肤拍打出连绵的啪啪声  
又深又重的侵略让土方浑身战栗，他一口咬住银时的肩膀，死死压抑呻吟，抱着银时的双手在银时背上留下一道道血色抓痕  
银时抓下土方的手，“多串太不乖了，我们换个姿势吧”  
“不要…我不要在下面…”，土方摇头抗议  
“好好，让你在上面，转个身就好了”，银时扶着土方转身，让他背对自己，对着自己的热铁重新坐下  
湿热的肠道再次被炽热填满，但土方没有银时可以抓，只能抓住自己的大腿  
银时扶着土方的窄腰让他上下起伏，让柔嫩的肠肉不停吞吐自己的硬物  
电流不断刺激着尾椎，过强的快感让土方禁受不住，直想逃离，他抬高身体，不想再直坐到底，却被银时掐着腰压着坐下，把热铁完完全全吞没  
这样从后方进入的姿势格外的深重，每一次被银时下压都让土方觉得自己就要被他钉穿了，意識亦被顶得散乱  
土方身体前倾，就要瘫软下去，银时一把扣住他双手，拉到他身后，让他仿佛弯成一张弓，优雅又脆弱的弓，随着肉体的撞击震荡晃动，把汗水甩落一地  
压抑不住的呻吟如同新的汗水不停渗出，再被撞击得支离破碎  
土方身前的硬物同样被带着不停甩荡，在前列腺又一次被重擦磨过的时候喷洒而出  
高潮过后的土方完全瘫软趴伏在草地上，然而冰冷的草叶却也无法降下他全身的高温  
银时一边亲吻他背后的蝴蝶骨一边继续在紧窄的小穴里律动，享受穴肉因高潮收缩带来的快感  
不待土方稍微缓过来，银时就又再次加快顶撞的速度，极致的快感再次侵袭土方尾椎，他忍不住哀求道“不要了…从后面太敏感了…”  
银时轻咬了咬土方的脖颈，“那就只能从前面了，这两个你自己选一个”  
“呜…前、前面”，虽然不太想被这混蛋压在身下，但总比敏感到崩溃好

银时重新让他躺在草地上，拉着两条长腿环在自己腰上，把自己再次埋入那美味的小穴里  
随着银时的律动，舒服的浪潮一浪一浪打在土方身上，让他恍恍惚惚意识迷离  
朦胧地看着撑在自己上方的银时，土方忍不住抬起手臂拉下银时脖颈，仰头索吻  
他知道接吻的意义应该是不一样的，他不知道自己为什么要跟这混蛋接吻，但是这混蛋吻起来真的好舒服啊  
此刻他什么都不想去思考了，只想与自己心中的混蛋唇舌交缠，耽溺于相濡以沫的安心和快感里

土方不知道他们到底做了多久，意识不清的时候时间感也会错乱，但他肯定他们一定做很久了，因为丝丝痛感在肠壁被炽热的硬物顶开摩擦时逐渐变得明显起来，是使用过度了吧  
忍了一阵子但痛觉越来越清晰，他还是开口向银时讨饶，“银时…不要了…痛…”  
银时低头一看，那小穴真的已经被摩擦得红肿不堪，虽然他舍不得离开这紧致美味的小穴，但再做下去这家伙真的会破皮受伤了吧  
银时叹了口气，“好吧，这次我可以先放过你，但你得答应下次再让我做一次，要插进来的”  
“混蛋！你居然还敢想下次！”，土方骂着，但声音嘶哑  
“是多串你自己不争气，没办法让我射的，下次是你该给的补偿！”  
“那、那只能一次！你得保证！”  
来“好好。”，银时继续赖在那温暖舒适的洞里，一边低头亲吻他的身体一边敷衍，反正到时候会怎样还不是他说了算  
“你还不快出去”，土方红着眼眶瞪他，但那满脸通红和湿润的水气只让银时直想反悔自己刚刚的承诺，真不该心疼他，这妖精就是该被做死在床上(虽然这里没有床)  
不过他终究还是拔出了自己的硬物，扶着土方起身，“起来，去扶着树干”  
“你想干嘛”  
“你不让我继续用里面，至少大腿借我一下呗”

土方腿又软又酸，踉踉跄跄地在银时的帮助下挪到树前站好，还好能扶着树干，不然他真的会马上瘫软下去  
银时让他并拢笔直的长腿，把性器挤进那雪白的大腿中间，“夹紧”  
土方吃力地夹紧腿间炽热的硬物，暗暗祈祷他赶快结束  
银时扣住土方的纤腰，大力地在那白嫩的大腿间抽插，胯部不停撞击挺翘的臀肉，发出拍打的声音  
银时粗喘的气息喷撒在土方耳后和脖颈，肉柱不断擦过敏感的穴口，撞击在脆弱的囊袋上，土方体温完全无法降低，只觉这羞耻感完全不比真的进入低  
银时又抽插了好一会才道“我快到了，吻我”  
土方吃力地扭头，向身后的狼献上自己湿润的红唇  
银时用力的啃吻上去，伸舌侵占那小口内每一分空气，把土方吻到失神，才终于几个用力冲撞，把大量的白浊射在了土方大腿根部

一被银时放开，土方就瘫倒在草地上，阖着眼睛喘息  
银时捡起自己的制服衬衫把两人身上各种凌乱的液体擦拭干净，再穿回自己的裤子并扶着土方为他穿好所有衣物  
等他全收拾好，土方已经昏昏欲睡，银时把他背到背上，掂了一下把他背稳，土方被震得微睁开眼，哑声问道“怎么了？”  
“没事，你睡，我背你回家”  
土方轻轻嗯了一声，趴在银时的背上，嗅着熟悉的气息，很快就陷入了沉睡  
银时背着土方，漫步离开了校园，背上这个人，自己大概是永远都放不开了吧


End file.
